


Dean's secret

by MrsMendes19



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 02:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21028517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/pseuds/MrsMendes19
Summary: When Dean starts hiding his phone from Clary, she becomes suspicious and decides to go through his phone for answers. Little did she know that Dean had a big secret.....





	1. Arriving at the motel

The Impala pulls up to the small motel in town. We get out of the car and retrieve our bags from the boot before walking inside. We get checked in and walk to our rooms. Dean unlocks our room and we walk inside; Sam does the same. I place my bag on one of the beds before collecting my toiletries and towels and walking into the bathroom.  
“I’m just going to get cleaned up.”  
“Alright.”  
I shut the door behind me and turn the water on before getting undressed. I step into the shower and let the hot water soak my body. We have been driving for nearly two days and I haven’t had a shower since we left home, so I take my time having my shower. Once I have washed my hair, I wrap a towel around me before using the other one to ruffle my hair. I take out the hairbrush from my toiletry bag and brush my hair. I tie my hair up into a ponytail before exiting the bathroom.  
“Bathroom is free now, if you want to go in.”  
“I’ll go in soon.”  
“Alright.”  
I take out a fresh pair of clothes and put them on before walking over to Dean. As soon as I get close, he hides his phone.  
“Why are you hiding your phone? Are you hiding something?”  
He looks at me as I sit on the bed. Dean shakes his head.  
“Dean, please tell me the truth.”  
“I’m not hiding anything, I promise.”  
“Alright then. You are just acting suspicious, that’s all.”  
“Let’s just drop it, okay? I’m going to go have a shower.”  
“I’ll be here.”  
Dean gets up and grabs his things before walking into the bathroom. Once I hear the shower, I quickly grab his phone and, since I knew his passcode, unlock it. I go to his messages and see that he has been messaging another girl, who was called Sophie. I scroll through the messages and see that they have been having a rather interesting conversation. I feel my eyes tear up and I blink away the tears. I place the phone back where it was and get up off the bed. I grab my phone before leaving the room.


	2. A talk with Sam

I knock on Sam’s door and he answers, in nothing but a towel draped around his waist.  
“Oh, uh sorry. Come in. I’m just going to go put on some clothes.”  
He moves so that I can enter, I watch as he grabs his jeans and a shirt before disappearing into the bathroom. I collapse onto one of the beds and break down crying. As soon as Sam enters the room, he sits down next to me.  
“Hey, what happened?”  
I take a tissue from the box next to the bed and wipe my eyes and nose before looking up at him.  
“Dean has been texting another girl.”  
“How do you know?”  
“I went through his phone while he was in the shower.”  
“What are you going to do now?”  
“I don’t know, Sammy. I really don’t.”  
“Why don’t you talk to him about it?”  
“I don’t want him finding out that I’ve been going through his phone.”  
“Then just say that you saw a message pop up when he was in the shower.”  
“I suppose I could do that.”  
“Want me to come with you?”  
“No, I got it. Thanks though.”  
“No problem. I’ll be here if you need me.”  
“Thanks.”  
I get up off the bed and leave the room.


	3. Clary leaves

As I enter, I see Dean lying on the bed. I walk over to him and sit down on the edge of the bed.  
“Okay, we have to talk.”  
“Talk about what?”  
“Who’s Sophie?”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“I saw a message pop up on your screen while you were in the shower. So, who is she?”  
Dean sighs before sitting up.  
“Alright, you want to do this. Fine. She is someone I met while we were on that Wendigo case a few months back.”  
“Is that so?”  
“Yes. And I have told her that we are in town and she is driving down to see me.”  
“I can’t believe this. Are you serious right now?”  
“Yes, I am. And if you aren’t happy with it, then leave.”  
“Do you seriously want me to leave?”  
“It would make me a whole lot happier, so yes.”  
I stand up off the bed.  
“Fine, I will leave. But just know this, she will never love you the way that I have.”  
I grab my belongings and storm out.


	4. Back to Sam

I find myself sitting next to Sam again, after I had stormed out.  
“Is he serious right now?”  
I look up at Sam.  
“Apparently, she is driving down here to see him.”  
“Wow.”  
“I know. I can’t believe it.”  
“Me neither.”  
“Aren’t you going to stop him?”  
“Nope. I’ve given up trying.”  
“Why?”  
“Because he has done this too many times, Sam. I’m done dealing with him.”  
“Alright, that’s your decision. I’m not going to try and stop you.”  
“I’m sticking to my decision.”  
“That’s up to you.”  
“It might kill me, but in my heart, I know that it’s the right decision.”  
I hang my head and the tears began to fall, I feel Sam wrap his arms around me and I hug him as I begin to cry.


	5. Sophie arrives

The following day, as Sam and I were leaving the motel room, we see a blonde girl at Dean’s door.  
“That must be Sophie.”  
“I guess so.”  
We stand back and observe as Dean opens the door. He takes her into his arms and gives her a kiss.  
“Sam, I can’t watch this. Let’s go.”  
Sam and I walk past Dean and walk down the road to the small diner in town.  
“I can’t believe he would do this to me, after nearly 8 years of being together.”  
“It is horrible. You shouldn’t have to go through this.”  
“I’ve been through worse. Trust me.”  
“Are you going to leave?”  
“Well, it’s going to be a bit awkward being here when he has Sophie with him all the time. I bet you anything that they are already a couple.”  
“Well, judging by the way that they are kissing, I suppose so. When are you leaving?”  
I look at him.  
“I would like to leave as soon as possible. But that is unlikely as I have left my car at home, so I will leave as soon as we get back.”  
“I’ll help you pack. It will be quicker.”  
“Thanks.”  
Sam and I eat our breakfast in silence. Once we are done, we head back to the motel.


	6. Back at the motel

Upon arriving back at the motel, we see that the Impala was gone. I spot a note on Sam’s door.  
“Look at this.”  
I take the note off the wall and read it.  
“It says that he and Sophie are going for a drive and that we shouldn’t be surprised if he isn’t back by tomorrow.”  
“They must be seriously in love.”  
“Don’t make me laugh. None of Dean’s previous relationships lasted longer than a week.”  
“He’s told you that?”  
“Yep.”  
“Typical Dean.”  
“Yes. Anyway, let’s get inside and do some more research.”  
Sam and I walk inside and grab our laptops before doing some research on the case that we were supposed to be on.  
“We seriously need the Impala. We can’t go anywhere without it.”  
“Well, the sooner that Dean gets back, the better. Do you want me to try and call him? I don’t think he will pick up if you call.”  
“Alright, Sammy. Go ahead.”  
Sam takes out his phone and dials Dean’s number. To our surprise he answers.  
“Hello Sammy.”  
“Hey Dean, where are you?”  
“At a nightclub, with Sophie.”  
“Right. Well, we need the Impala so could you come back to the motel?”  
“Sorry Sammy, I can’t hear you too well. The music is too loud.”  
“Alright, text me then.”  
Sam hangs up and texts Dean. They talk for a while before Sam looks at me.  
“Well, he’s on his way back.”  
“How did you manage that?”  
“Not telling.”  
“Alright, keep your secrets.”  
He smiles before going back to his computer.


	7. Dean returns

Dean arrives a few minutes later, without Sophie. He knocks on Sam’s door, Sam tells me to grab my stuff and hide in the bathroom. I do as I’m told, even though I am a bit confused. Sam shuts the door behind me.  
“Sam? It’s me.”  
Sam walks and opens the door.  
“Come in, Dean.”  
“Where is she?”  
“She left.”  
“When did she leave?”  
“After we got back from breakfast. We saw the Impala gone and that was the last straw for her.”  
I lean on the door and listen to their conversation.  
“You mean, she was serious about leaving?”  
“I don’t blame her, honestly.”  
“What’s that supposed to mean?”  
“If I found out that someone I am in a relationship with, is texting someone else, I would leave too.”  
I hear someone sit on one of the beds.  
“I can’t lose her, Sammy.”  
“Well, I think you did.”  
I try my hardest to fight back the tears.  
“She is everything to me. I never meant to hurt her. I wanted to break it of with Sophie. I swear it. I swear on my life. God, what I would do to get Clary back. Sam, how do I get her back?”  
“I don’t know. Only you do.”  
There was silence for a short while, before my phone vibrated in my pocket. I take it out and look at the screen, Dean had texted me.  
‘Clary, are you there?’  
I give him a reply.  
‘Yes, I’m here.’  
‘I just wanted to say how sorry I am that I have hurt you. I was going to break it off with Sophie. I was going to tell her but as soon as I saw here, it was like I was under her spell. I couldn’t control myself. I have told her that she should leave and never contact me again. Please come back to me. Please….’  
I feel the tears fall down my cheeks. I send him a reply.  
‘I will be there shortly.’  
I place my phone back in my pocket and pick up my belongings. I open the bathroom door and step out of the bathroom. I see Dean walking towards me.  
“I’m so sorry, I never meant to hurt you. I swear on my life.”  
“Did you really break it off with her?”  
“Definitely. She is no more.”  
“Are you telling me the truth this time?”  
“Cross my heart and hope to die.”  
I could see that he was trying not to cry. I place my belongings on the chair next to me and open my arms, Dean hugs me.  
“I don’t want to lose you. I know that I have made a mistake. Will you ever forgive me?”  
“Of course.”  
I lean back and look into his eyes.   
“Of course, I forgive you.”  
I give him a kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck. I was glad that he broke it off with Sophie. If I had to be honest, I didn’t want to lose Dean either.

The end


End file.
